


New Horizons

by Serie11



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, Friendship, Gen, Post-The Frozen Wilds, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: After the events of The Frozen Wilds, Aloy has several loose ends to tie up before she has to decide where she’s headed to next. Luckily, Ikrie is around to help her out.
Relationships: Ikrie & Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: HZD Secret Santa 2019





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/gifts).



“Hiya!”

“Oof–”

“The left side!”

“I see it!”

Aloy feels her muscles strain as she draws her bow, aiming for the now weak side of the great machine. The fireclaw roars as her arrow strikes home, but staggers to the side, listing precariously. With one more arrow from the other side, it falls in splinters and sparks to the ground.

Aloy stares at it for a few seconds before she hears a whoop. She grins as Ikrie comes into view, holding her bow aloft in victory.

“We did it!”

“We did it,” Aloy agrees. “That was a much easier fight with you by my side.”

Ikrie shakes her head. “As much as I love a challenge, I don’t know if I’d like to face a fireclaw by myself. You really are something else, Aloy.” She comes and stands by her side. “Is that all of them?”

“All the ones that I know about,” Aloy agrees. She puts her bow on her back and stretches, feeling the burn of a heavy workout. “We should loot it, then head back to tell Aratak they’re all gone.”

Ikrie raises her eyebrow. “After you,” she invites.

Aloy doesn’t need her to ask twice. She hopes they haven’t destroyed the heart of this one – she hasn’t been able to harvest any other hearts from the other fireclaws, and this might be her last chance to do so.

She rummages through the debris, careful not to cut herself on the smouldering metal. It’s quickly cooling as the sharp wind finds spaces to enter, and she doesn’t want to burn her hands on hot or cold metal.

“I’m still not very good at this,” Ikrie says as she peers into body beside Aloy. “How long have you been training as a Shaman?”

“Everyone harvests machines in the south,” Aloy tells her. “The Banuk are the only ones that differentiate between who hunts and who gathers machine parts. It doesn’t make much sense, if you ask me.”

Ikrie hums slightly under her breath. “There is so little in Ban-ur, that none of a machine can go to waste. Shamans are highly prized because they can use every piece of a machine, and don’t break anything when they’re retrieving delicate parts. Imagine if every hunter were to try and harvest their kills! Everyone fumbles at first, and then machine parts would be wasted.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Aloy says. “But there’s a little more leeway in Carja and Nora lands. If we waste one machine, it’s not going to end our tribe.”

“I know the Banuk live on the edge,” Ikrie says. “But the more I hear about other lands, the more I realise it’s true.”

“Here,” Aloy says. “What can you see here that is worth harvesting?”

“All of it,” Ikrie replies promptly. Then she sighs. “Well, all of it if we were part of a tribe. With just the two of us, we can only carry so much. That’s another reason the Banuk all move in groups. As soon as we leave this area, the snow will cover this machine and the cold and the water will eat away at the metal. A waste.”

“That’s why we have to get all the valuable parts now,” Aloy says. She pulls out a coil of wire and hands it to Ikrie, who tucks it into her pocket. “So if you can’t cart away the whole thing, what do we want to take?”

Ikrie frowns at the fireclaw. “The lens and the heart are the most valuable, aren’t they?”

“You shot out the lens,” Aloy reminds her. “A great shot that helped down it, but also ruined the lens. That’s okay though, because look.” She points. “The heart is still intact. I’m going to pull it out. Watch closely, and maybe next time you can try something like this too.”

Aloy clips away several more wire and shards, and then carefully tugs the heart out. It pulses warmly in her hands as she wraps it in a cloth to put inside her pouch.

“See?” she asks.

Ikrie just shakes her head. “I’ve been harvesting parts for myself because there’s no other option, but you’re far better at it than I am.”

“That’s just because I’ve had more practise,” Aloy reasons. “Come on, you try.”

Hesitantly, Ikrie reaches forward to lay her hands on the fireclaw. Aloy holds the shards that she pulls out, as well as some more wire and other bits and pieces. Just when she’s really starting to feel the cold settling in, Ikrie nods.

“I think that’s most of it.” She stands, and accepts the loot that Aloy gives her. “Still… it feels wrong to leave the rest here.”

Aloy hasn’t ever felt that way, but they’ve been raised differently. “The scrappers or glinthawks will find it,” she tells her. “It won’t go completely to waste.”

“That’s true,” Ikrie says, cheered slightly. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They’re not too far off the Banuk encampment where Aratak and Naltuk will be waiting for them. Aloy hadn’t told either that she has Ikrie with her, but she doesn’t see why that would be a problem. The fireclaws are gone – that’s what matters. This area is safe for the Banuk hunters to travel through again.

Even so, when the first tents come into sight, Ikrie slows. Aloy looks over her shoulder questioningly.

“You should go on ahead without me,” Ikrie says. “I wouldn’t be welcome here.”

“Why not?” Aloy asks, turning to go back to her. Ikrie leans against a nearby tree and looks back away from the camp, towards the high mountains.

“I left Mailen and the others, remember?” Ikrie asks. “That makes me a snow ghost. Unable to be seen or heard across the snow. Especially by other hunters.”

“What?” Aloy asks, a stone falling into her gut. “Are you serious?”

“It’s not a custom that everyone completely abides by,” Ikrie allows. “You saw that at the hunting grounds. But a Chieftain of a tribe won’t be able to ignore me if I step foot inside his camp. It’ll be better for everyone if I stay out.”

“I used to be Chieftain of this werak,” Aloy says, putting her hands on her hips. “They’ll listen to me if I say you’re fine to talk to.” This was all too similar to the practise of the Nora, and casting out their own tribespeople. If the Banuk followed that as well… Aloy has a feeling that it will be harder to change their minds. The Nora are a small tribe, and she has a very influential position within it, as much as she didn’t want that. With the Banuk, she was simply a skilled outsider. And the Banuk were a much larger tribe – the people here in this camp represented only a small number of them.

Ikrie scratches the back of her neck. “Maybe, maybe not. You’re a _zietheim_ – a Chief who willingly left her position. It’s a pretty awkward spot to be in. I know Aratak is grateful to you, but he probably doesn’t want you to hang around his camp very much.”

“How come?” Aloy asks. No one had said anything like this before.

“You don’t know?” Ikrie asks. “Hm. They probably hoped that being an outsider, you would just go back to the southern lands and not come back. That would make things easier for everyone.” She lifts her hands to indicate a space between them. “This is far too close – the fact that Aratak even asked you to hunt the fireclaws for him indicates how desperate he is. A Chieftain asking favours from a _zietheim_ , especially one who took his position from him and who then gave it back, isn’t going to make him very popular in the north. He would probably like you to be this close to him.” She widens her hands apart as far as she is able to. 

“Is it because the Banuk value their shows of strength?” Aloy asks.

Ikrie nods. “You bested him, but then you stepped down. But someone who steps down from being a Chief can’t challenge for another position, even in another werak. Because you stepped down, that shows that you no longer want any part of being a Chieftain. But because you weren’t outed through a show of power, that means that technically you’re still the strongest in the werak. And because you beat Aratak especially, everyone knows that you’re the better hunter than him. And because he sent you out to hunt the fireclaws, and didn’t take that task upon himself, the werak are going to know that he knows that you’re the better hunter, too.”

“But he was there during one of the hunts!” Aloy protests. “He helped me take down two fireclaws.”

“But you’ve still defeated more – not to mention the fact that you calmed the Mountain, and brought back the blue spirit of these lands,” Ikrie points out. “Most of Aratak’s werak isn’t going to be very happy with the leadership of the werak right now. I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets a run of challengers hoping to take over and start the werak in a new direction, on a new hunt.”

Aloy stews in that for several seconds. “And there’s nothing I can do to help him?”

“Don’t show you face around here, and hope everyone forgets about you,” Ikrie says bluntly. “But knowing you… I don’t think anyone is going to be forgetting any time soon.”

Aloy sighs. Ikrie pats her arm consolingly.

“Don’t worry about it. You can’t fix every problem you come across, you know. Aratak has held this werak for many years, and the challengers will have to be fierce and fast if they want to best him.”

“I won against him,” Aloy points out.

Ikrie starts laughing. Aloy stares at her.

“Aloy,” Ikrie finally says. “You are no one normal. I doubt that there are many hunters like you roaming these lands, and even if there are, I don’t think they’ll be interested in challenging Aratak for his place as Chieftain.”

Aloy shifts uncomfortably. “There are greater hunters than I. You don’t need to flatter me.”

“I have sincere respect for your skill,” Ikrie says seriously. “You are like my personal challenge – to beat you would be a feat indeed. But I would prefer to work together.”

Aloy crooks a smile at her. “I agree.” She looks up to the Banuk camp again. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“Even if I weren’t a snow ghost, I wouldn’t be welcomed,” Ikrie says. “I’m Banuk, and not from their werak. Just being there would be a challenge for them. I’m fine to stay out here.”

Aloy clasps her forearm in her own. Ikrie meets her eyes with a smile. “After this, we should go south,” Aloy tells her. “These lands are in no more danger from the fireclaws. And to explore with you by my side would be… nice.”

“I’d love to,” Ikrie says, eyes creasing happily. “Off with you, then. When you’ve completed your business, we can depart.”

Aloy feels her eyes on her as she treks through the snow, past the colourful pools at the base of the camp, and up the stairs. Sekuli’s painting is another reminder to them all, the flashing red of Aloy’s hair shining down from the overarching wall.

She finds Aratak conferring with several hunters. Aloy hangs back until they leave, Ikrie’s words still running through her head. Aratak motions her over, and Aloy joins his side as he begins to walk through the camp.

“All the fireclaws are finished,” Aloy tells him. “Unless you’ve sighted more?”

Aratak shakes his head. “No others have been seen within our lands. You have my gratitude, and the gratitude of all the hunters here. Maybe the danger sniffing at our footsteps will finally lose our trail.”

They come to the clearing where Aloy had first seen Aratak. He leads her up to the edge of the cliff, and they look down on the Banuk scurrying around down below. There are less of them than Aloy remembers.

“What will you do now?” Aratak asks her. “There are no more great hunts to complete in the Cut. And your heart does not lie here, I wager.”

Aloy doesn’t know where her heart lies. In the mystery of GAIA, maybe – but that’s already a mystery she’s solved. She has to restore GAIA, but she doesn’t know where to begin to start with that. Dealing with HEPHAESTUS had revealed more information, and she does feel like she’s put a foot on the right trail, but the rest of her path is still dark.

“I’m not sure,” she admits to him. “But you’re right. I’m heading south next.”

Aratak looks at her for a long few seconds. Aloy doesn’t know what he’s thinking about, so she fords ahead, like she always has.

“Have you spoken any more to CYAN?”

“Yes,” Aratak says. “As have most of the werak, by now. The spirit… she says strange things. Many of the werak are puzzled by her. But I believe that with enough time, we will gain an understanding of each other.”

“I hope you do,” Aloy says. “She slept for a long time, woke up in a different time, and then she lost Ourea. She’s been through a lot.”

“And I would do what I can, to ease her,” Aratak agrees. “There is one other thing I would ask of you, before you go south. She is asking to see you. Will you go to her?”

Aloy considers. After everything CYAN has been through, this seems like a small enough favour to grant. Aratak’s eyes ease when she nods.

“Is she still in the facility?”

“She hasn’t moved,” Aratak confirms. “Thank you, Aloy.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

The path up the mountain to the old facility doesn’t resemble what Aloy’s memory of it. The snow is beaten down, and there are small wooden figures tucked into nooks of rocks and crannies of cliffs.

If Ikrie knows the meaning of the figures, she doesn’t volunteer it. The other woman had been interested when Aloy had asked her if she wanted to accompany her to the top of the mountain where CYAN resides. Aloy isn’t surprised. All of the Banuk are interested in CYAN. Well, Aloy would be interested if someone told her about a spinning ball of light that could talk, too.

The door opens when they approach and Ikrie startles slightly.

“Have you ever been in a ruin before?” Aloy asks her.

“No,” Ikrie says. “I know there are a lot where the Oseram live, but the snows and the moving earth have hidden or destroyed them in Ban-ur. And the ruins that are left are precarious, as well as full of ghosts of the old ones.”

“There were some ruins where I grew up,” Aloy says. “I went in to one when I was a child, as a mistake. My father wasn’t very happy with me.”

“And you managed to escape?”

“I stumbled out of there, but not before I found something that changed my life,” Aloy says. She points at the paintings on the wall. “Ourea did all of these. The other Banuk haven’t been in and out of here for long enough to start painting the walls yet, although I’m sure they will start before long.”

“She was very skilled,” Ikrie says, staring at the glyphs and machines running along the sides. “These paintings are beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

They pause before the last door. Ikrie digs her heel into the ground even though there’s no snow for her to dislodge. “What’s she like?”

“CYAN?”

“She has a strange name,” Ikrie admits.

“It has a meaning,” Aloy tells her.

“I don’t doubt it. Spirts always have some greater meaning than what they first show. That’s what all the legends say, anyway.”

“She’s real,” Aloy says. “You can judge her for yourself. And she’s kind. Just be yourself, you’ll be fine.”

“Just be myself,” Ikrie mutters. Aloy walks forward to open the door. The glow of CYAN’s light bathes Ikrie’s face in blue light. She sucks in a breath and stares – a year ago Aloy would have reacted in the same way. It’s strange to think of how much she’s changed.

“Welcome, Aloy,” CYAN says. Her cool voice smooths over her skin as Aloy steps up to her dais.

“Hello CYAN,” Aloy says. “It’s good to see you. How is everything going with the Banuk?”

“They come to me in waves, it seems,” CYAN says. “All at once, and then a dearth. None of them except Aratak have been confident enough to approach me on their own.”

“They will in time,” Aloy reassures her. “Everything is just very new for them at the moment. You’re like nothing they’ve ever known.”

“Thank you for your words,” CYAN says. “I hope you are right. Will you introduce me to your friend?”

“This is Ikrie.” Aloy motions Ikrie forward, and after a second’s hesitation, she steps up to stand next to Aloy.

“Greetings,” Ikrie says, bowing her head respectfully. “I hadn’t thought to see the spirit of this area for myself. It is an honour to meet you.”

“If you are a friend of Aloy, then you are a friend of mine,” CYAN pronounces.

Ikrie blinks several times, unsure how to react to that. Aloy decides to rescue her.

“Aratak told me that you wanted to talk to me,” Aloy says. “What do you need?”

CYAN’s focus shifts back to her. “Now that I have control over the cauldron in this area, I have commissioned a communications tower on the mountain top directly to the south of here. It is connected to this facility, and if you allow me to tune your Focus to the network, I will be able to contact you over a far greater distance than is currently possible.”

Just like Sylens, then. Aloy nods. “That sounds like a good idea. If you need anything, please let me know. I don’t want any of the Banuk taking advantage of you. How large of a range would you be able to sense?”

“Approximately two hundred miles,” CYAN says. “It is quite large. If you are approaching the edge of the communications tower, I will alert you.”

“Thank you,” Aloy says. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No,” CYAN answers. “But if there is, I will be sure to alert you through your Focus.”

“Will you need much time to connect me to the network?”

“You are already connected,” CYAN says. “If you open your display, you should be able to see another tab that contains network information. That way you can also message me.”

Aloy clicks on the new menu and surveys it for a few seconds before closing it. It looks like it uses the old lettering system, which she can usually read, but she’s never written in it before. Using it should be an fascinating experience.

“I can see it,” Aloy tells her. “Does this mean you will be able to sense other technology in places that I take you?”

“Yes, it should.”

Interesting. She looks at Ikrie. “I think I know where we could go first, if you’re willing.”

Ikrie is still staring at CYAN, taking in the swirling lights with wide eyes. She drags her gaze to Aloy after a second.

“Where?”

Aloy tilts her mouth in a smile. “There’s a place, under a mountain…”

As she tells Ikrie and CYAN about the cradle, she hopes that CYAN will be able to pick up something from the network there, to guide her forward in her journey. And maybe if Ikrie is with her, Varl will decide to join her inside the mountain as well. Having her friends own their own Focuses should mean that she can contact them over long distances, making communication much easier. And she wouldn’t mind having other people join her in the world she finds herself in, of computers and holograms and mysteries a thousand years old.

She has a feeling that there’s going to be more challenges down the road, and she won’t be able to face all of them by herself. Having her own network to call on would bolster her in more ways than one.

Looking into Ikrie’s face as she agrees, Aloy feels light-hearted for the first time since entering Mother’s Heart, all those moons ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
